Del Rio Dream
by The FF Writer
Summary: A whore tired of life in which it is enmeshed want to leave everythin, just for follow his dream of becoming an actress
1. Chap1:Same Shit Every Day Ep1OldBullshit

In an apartment there was a woman who was doing her toenails white, when all 'sudden a man knocked violently at the door

Dec. 20 2011,03:00, Apartment, Northwood, Algonquin, Liberty City

"Open the fucking door," said the man violently

Then the woman opened it, but as soon as the door was opened, the man took the woman by the neck and pulled her up against the wall, holding

"Lola!" Said the man violently "Where's my money?" Asked the man with violent tone

"There's them ... (Koff) ... but I spent it," said Lola with low tone and a little breath

"What?" Asked the man violently

Then the man punched him in the stomach to Lola

"Wouff" Lola said with a tone of pain

The man then threw Lola against the back of the sofa in the living room and then went over to the body, and began to press on the woman's foot

"I'll give you a week," said the man in a normal voice, "If you do not take them die," said the man always calmly

Then the man went out and closed the door on his way out, and at that moment the phone rang. Then Lola got up with difficulty and went to the phone answering

"Ready" Lola asked wearily

"Hey sister, how are you?" Asked a girl with euphoria

"Ashley" Lola said wearily

"What are you?" Asked Ashley quickly

"A pimp has just beaten me, just a question of money," said Lola with fatigue

"You must leave that shit where you are," he said sternly Ashley

"I'm going to do it," said Lola with fatigue

"Of course the last time I called you said so" Ashley said with a stern voice

"It's time it's true," said Lola in a normal voice, "I'm going to give the money to the producer to which you demolished the car," he said sarcastically Lola

Next Tuesday in Del Rio Dream: Money and asses

This Friday Irish Dream:Old Friend


	2. Money & Asses

Dec. 22 2011,15:00, Penthouse, Middle Park East, Algonquin, Liberty City

Lola had been in a penthouse with money to return to a person, as soon as she came to 'lift that was to take her to' attic was stopped by two men

"What do you want?" Asked one of the two with fatigue

"To see Mark," said Lola quickly

"For what?" Said the other quickly

"I have to give him some money," said Lola quickly

Then the two searched Lola to see if there were no weapons, but they found nothing. Then the two of them made up Lola on the elevator, and then the girl came up to 'attic. Just came out of the elevator she found herself in front of an unbelievable wealth, but this was not important, then found herself in the living room and that's when Mark came in bathrobe

"Lola, Lola. How long, "he said sarcastically Mark

"We have not seen since 2003," Lola said sarcastically

"I needed to see us," said Mark quickly "The only important thing was to bring me back the money that you destroyed my car," said Mark quietly

"In fact, you sent your men continuously, just to get back the money," Lola said with sarcasm

"I thought our relationship was a special relationship" Mark said with sarcasm

"Such is special because of you, I ended up in jail for prostitution," Lola said sarcastically

"If your sistes didn't demolished the car, now you should not sale the money and ass in the street," Mark said sarcastically

"Listen, I had to hide money from the pimp, just to give the money to you," Lola said wearily

Lola then pulled out a check for a pocket and gave it to Mark

"Here are your ten thousand," Loa said quickly "He hoped that we are now affixed" Lola said in a serious tone

Lola then turned and walked from the elevator, but latter 'came the two men on the ground floor that took Lola by the arms and dragged her to Mark.

"Lola, Lola" Mark said with a tone of jest "It's been eight years and think they are grown interest?" Mark asked quickly and sarcasm

"Excuse me?" Lola asked with fear

Then Mark took a snap of the fingers, and the men of Mark took Lola to the game and dragged her to a table, but Lola tried to flee but the men were too strong. As soon as they arrived at the table, one of the men dropped her jeans and panties Lola and then folded on the table, then Mark took off his robe and raped Lola in the ass and after about twenty minutes he had finished

"And these were the interests," said Mark treacherously "Take her away," said Mark quickly

Then the two resumed wearing jeans and panties to Lola and then laid her on the elevator, then Lola with little force stood up and pressed the button to go

Next Tuesday:Blood on the hands

This Friday in Irish Dream:Old Friend Part II


	3. Blood on the Hands

Dec. 26 2011,10:00. Bedroom, House, Acter, Alderney, State of Alderney

Lola was doing a massage to his client since his work led her to do the escort and also the masseuse

"Damn, you're good," Customer said in a tone of horny

"Thank you," said Lola quickly

"Give me a massage here," said the customer

Then the customer turned and showed penis

"Here?" Lola asked with a slight tone of sarcasm

"Sure," said the customer quickly

Lola then picked up the penis and touch briefly by a message, and meanwhile the member stood up, then Lola spit and bent over for a moment to suck and meanwhile the customer put two fingers in Lola's ass and made some slight movements inside out

"Mmmhm" said Lola as she was sucking

"Oh yes, oh yes," said the customer with horny tone, "Let's," said the customer quickly

Lola then raised his head and then jumped over thelbed, but as he was to sit on the cock of the customer, three armed men entered

"Hey Mel!" Said one of the men angrily

Lola then moved away, was about to run out but one of the guys pointed the gun, while the customer stood up but did not move

"What the fuck did you think?" Asked one of the men to the customer, "What do you would find?" Asked one of the other men quickly

"What the fuck are you taling about?" Asked the customer quickly

"Did you think to steal from the boss without him was to discover? Men asked sarcastically men

"Listen tomorrow I will go to the bank and will report the money ok?" Asked the customer in a tone of pity

"Do you think the boss, give a shit to the money?" Quickly asked one of the guys

Then one of the three fired the customer to the customer, but some blood spatter came on to Lola. Then the three of them to leave, but then one stopped

"And the bitch?" Asked one quickly

"She is with us," said the other quickly, as they were leaving

Lola then went into the bathroom and washed quickly from the blood, and then got dressed and went out

Next Tursday in Del Rio Dream:Learn to drive

This Friday in Irish Dream:Old Friend Part II

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:25 Years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro**

**Home:Northwood,Liberty City**

**Nationality:American**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostituition,2005 Public Lewdness,2007 Prostitution**

**Affilations:Ashley Del Rio,Various Prostitution Rings,Messina Crime Family**

**Relations:Ashley Del Rio( sister)**

**Description:Brown hair tied up in a pony tail,brown eyes,white,1,75 m**

**Clothes:Naked**

**Business:Prostituion**


	4. Learn to drive

December 30 2011,18.00. Apartment, Northwood, Algonquin, Liberty City, State of Liberty

Lola was getting dressed to go out, because she had to buy the alcohol and then to celebrate the new year, soon as he was dressed, took the car keys and also the cell phone rang at that moment and then replied,

"Hey sister," said Lola quickly

"Hey LOL" Ashley said with an amused tone

"You know I hate that nickname," said Lola annoyed tone as she left the 'flat

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked with a curious tone

"Buying alcohol for tomorrow," said Lola quickly

"I still remember our alcholic party to school," Ashley said in nostalgic tone

"And after those parties,daddy sent me to a school in Los Santos," said Lola quickly as she entered the elevator and pressed the button to go down

"I remember when father slap me, just because i was coming back from Los Santos and just to see you," said Ashley with nostalgic tone

"That was before I moved to Liberty City and you destroyed a car and then run away," Lola said sarcastically

"Oh come on," Ashley said with anger

"However, i paid the bastard," said Lola quickly

"And how did it go?" Ashley asked with sarcasm

"He wanted the interests, so he take my t ass," said Lola quickly

"And what did you do?" Ashley said with curiosity

"Nothing," said Lola as she walked out from 'lift and as she walked to the parked "Of course I could not sue him for raping a prostitute," Lola said sarcastically, as she entered her yallow Feltzter

"Look, what do you think if I get them from you?" Ashley asked with curiosity

" I have enough problems," said Lola with sarcasm as she lit the car

Then the two talked on the phone for a few minutes, but at the intersection of Topaz Street and Frankfort Avenue, Lola dropped the phone between the seats

"Shit," said Lola annoyed tone

Lola then lowered his head to look for the phone, but in the same moment she found the phone, the car had an accident with another car

"Shit," said Lola dried, and raised her head

Then a man came up to the window

"And what the fuck ..." said the man quickly

Next Tuesday in Del Rio Dream:Troublemaker in town

This Friday in Irish Dream:Accident happen

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:25 Years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro**

**Home:Northwood,Liberty City**

**Nationality:American**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostituition,2005 Public Lewdness,2007 Prostitution**

**Affilations:Ashley Del Rio,Various Prostitution Rings,Messina Crime Family**

**Relations:Ashley Del Rio( sister)**

**Description:Brown hair tied up in a pony tail,brown eyes,white,1,75 m**

**Clothes:Red chemisette,blue jeans,black boots,blue coat**

**Business:Prostituion**

**Name:Ashley Del Rio**

**Dateof Birth:10 Semptember 1988**

**Age:23 years**

**Palce of Birth:San Fierro**

**Home:San Fierro**

**Natinality:American**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Affilations:Lola Del Rio**

**Relations:Lola Del Rio sister**

**Description:Blonde hair long to her shoulders,blue eyes,white. 1,68 m**

**Clothes:Black skirt,white top,blue socks**


	5. Troublemaker in Town

Dec. 31 2011,16:00. Apartment, Northwood, Algonquin, Liberty City, Stae of Liberty

Lola had returned to his apartment, in the last hours she had gone to buy alcohol for the last of the 'year. There were a lot of person, and since in his lap was few friends and the only friend she trusted, had left the city,s he might have been drinking alone. Currently Lola had entered the apartment and found a girl who was sitting watching television

"Ash?" Lola asked with curiosity

Then the girl who was watching stood up and turned to Lola

"Hey sister, how are you?" Ashley asked with excitement

"What are you doing here?" Lola asked annoyed tone

"I came to see you," said Ashley quickly

"Perfect as if I did not have enough problems, now I have to take care of you?" Said Lola annoyed tone

"That sucks," said Ashley wearily "I changed, I have not done shit," said Ashley quickly

"Of course not as" Lola said with sarcasm

"Listen, I do not think that you are full of friends here," Ashley said in a tone of evil

"So what?" Asked Lola quickly

"I did not mean anything," Ashley said with a calm tone, "Listen, leave me tonight, If i made problem, I will leave you," said Ashley quickly

"Hmmmm," said Lola thinking

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:25 Years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro**

**Home:Northwood,Liberty City**

**Nationality:American**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostituition,2005 Public Lewdness,2007 Prostitution**

**Affilations:Ashley Del Rio,Various Prostitution Rings,Messina Crime Family**

**Relations:Ashley Del Rio( sister)**

**Description:Brown hair tied up in a pony tail,brown eyes,white,1,75 m**

**Clothes:Black track suit,white coat,black boots**

**Business:Prostitution**

**Name:Ashley Del Rio**

**Dateof Birth:10 Semptember 1988**

**Age:23 years**

**Palce of Birth:San Fierro**

**Home:San Fierro**

**Natinality:American**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Affilations:Lola Del Rio**

**Relations:Lola Del Rio sister**

**Description:Blonde hair long to her shoulders,blue eyes,white. 1,68 m**

**Clothes:White dress,blue tennis shoes**


	6. Leaving the city

30 January 2012, 02:00. Apartment, Nrthwood, Algonquin, Liberty City, State of Liberty

Lola had eliminated all debts, now the only thing to do was to leave the city. Then Lola and Ashley were packing bags to leave the city and go to Los Santos

"Hey where are the tickets?" Asked Ashley quickly

"In the living room," said Lola quietly

Ashley then went into the living room, but did not reappear for more than five minutes

"Hey Ash, did you find them?" Lola asked in a tone of calm

"Are you planning to leave the city?" Asked the pimp , as he screamed from the living room

"Shit," Lola said in a low voice

"When were you gonna give me the money?" Said the pimp "Did you think that even if I do not show within a week, you'd have the right not to bring them back?" Sarcastically asked the pimp

Then Lola took the cell phone from her pants pocket and dialed a number quickly

"Police?" Lola asked to tone down

"No, I'm Patrick" Packie said quickly

"Somebody want to shoot me, apartment 125 B, Nrthwood coming soon," said Lola tona low

Lola then went into the living room and saw the pimp Ashley shook the neck and pointed a gun to Lola

"Hey, how are you?" Lola asked sarcastically

"Where's the money?" Asked the pimp with violence

"There I had, but I had to buy tickets to leave the city," he said sarcastically Lola

"Stop with the sarcasm and give me the fucking money!" Said the man with violence

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:25 Years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro**

**Home:Northwood,Liberty City**

**Nationality:American**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostituition,2005 Public Lewdness,2007 Prostitution**

**Affilations:Ashley Del Rio,Various Prostitution Rings,Messina Crime Family**

**Relations:Ashley Del Rio( sister)**

**Description:Brown hair tied up in a pony tail,brown eyes,white,1,75 m**

**Clothes:White jersey,black jeans,white socks**

**Name:Ashley Del Rio**

**Dateof Birth:10 Semptember 1988**

**Age:23 years**

**Palce of Birth:San Fierro**

**Home:San Fierro**

**Natinality:American**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Affilations:Lola Del Rio**

**Relations:Lola Del Rio sister**

**Description:Blonde hair long to her shoulders,blue eyes,white. 1,68 m**

**Clothes:Red tracksuit**


	7. Los Santos Baby !

March 3 2012,10:00 Airport of Los Santos, Los Santos, State of San Andreas,U.S.A

Lola and Ashley had just landed in Los Santos and were heading to a taxi, when all of a sudden the Lola's phone rang . Lola then motioned for Ashley to go ahead

"Ready?" Asked Lola fast

"There we made it,"Pacikie said jokingly

"Really?" Asked Lola euphoric tone

"Of course we put the van, in a secure parking,"Packie said quickly

"I don't care of the van," Lola said sarcastically

"There was no doubt,"Packie said sarcastically

"When do you plan to go?" Asked Lola quickly

"Tomorrow morning," Packie said in a normal voice

"Look, before arriving in Los Santos open an account in the Caymans and leave the money there for a short period," said Lola tone explanatory

"Why?" Packie asked in a tone of surprise

"Do you want the Messina in your bussines?, so we need to just stay yarns for a period," said Lola tone explanatory

"Right," said Packie sarcastically, "How is Ashley? Packie asked in a tone of protective

"What do you care?" Lola asked angrily

"I was just asking," Packie said sarcastically Packie

"See you around," Lola said sarcastically Lola

This Spring in Del Rio Dream:Sister,fallen bike & Los Santos

This Friday in Irish Dream:Terminal Work


End file.
